


He's Mine, Back Off

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ace Raphael Santiago, Attempt at cheating, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, One-sided Climon, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Past Clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: When another one of Clary's relationships fails, she's forced to see how happy her best friend is with his boyfriend.Driven by jealousy, she tries to claim Simon as her own and attempts to break him and Raphael up.





	He's Mine, Back Off

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Simon & Clary have been friends for years but after suffering another break up, & watching Simon & Raphael happy, she's lonely, desperate & jealous. She thinks if she could have Simon for herself she’d be happy. She monopolizes his time, gives Raphael wrong messages and tries to seduce Simon. He was hers first after all. She makes him drunk, undresses both of them and goes in the same bed of Simon. Raphael and Malec find them naked in bed. Super bonus points for Super Angry Dad Magnus!! 
> 
> Enjoy, anon! The parts in italics is a flashback!

Clary bowed her head as Magnus moved his arms around in anger, giving power to his angry words as he scolded her, tears in her eyes and some rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea why she had done this. She just wanted to feel happy again.

And she thought that, in order to be happy, she needed to get her best friend to fall in love with her. Her best friend, Simon Lewis. Who had been happily dating Raphael Santiago.

* * *

 

_“I don’t get it, Simon!’’ Clary sobbed through the phone._

_The tiny redhead was sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest as the sobs racked through her body. Jace Wayland, her latest boyfriend (now ex-boyfriend) had broken up with her, leaving Clary in pieces._

_“He was an asshole, Clary.’’ Simon whispered into the phone, trying his best to calm her down._

_Simon and Clary had been best friends since forever. They shared everything together, did almost everything together. But when Simon met Raphael, he started spending more time with him. It was not like he was abandoning Clary, he still hung out with her, but she could see there was this connection between those two that she and Simon never had. She wanted that. But so far, she had not found it. In the meantime, Simon and Raphael had become official and Clary’s heart ached for the happiness they had._

_“I loved him!’’ Clary weeped. “Simon,’’ a sniffle. “I know it’s late, but do you think you could come over maybe?’’_

_Simon glanced at the clock before turning to look over his shoulder, his boyfriend plastered against his back, his head buried in his neck and fast asleep. Simon had not been wanting to get up, and it seemed Raphael didn’t want him to either. When Simon had made movements of getting up, Raphael mumbled in his sleep and tightened his hold on Simon’s wait. Simon smiled before a sniffle in his ear reminded him he was on the phone with his best friend._

_“Uh- yeah, yeah.’’ Simon whispered softly. “I’m on my way.’’_

_With that Simon hung up the phone and made another attempt to get out of bed and out of his boyfriend’s grip, without waking him of course. Sadly enough, that didn’t work. Raphael whined softly as Simon slipped from his grip and he perched himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eyes with his other hand._

_“Where are you going?’’ Raphael had sleepily mumbled._

_Simon pulled his pants up and then turned to sit on the bed, leaning over and placing a sweet kiss against his boyfriends lips. “I’ll be back soon. Clary is my best friend and she needs me.’’ He pushed his hand through Raphael’s messy hair. “Go back to sleep, yeah?’’_

_Raphael had grumbled but layed back down, not wanting to protest. “Come home soon, I sleep better with you next to me.’’_

_“I will. Sweet dreams.’’ He pressed another kiss to Raphael’s head before getting up and tugging his jumper on, making his way downstairs._

_._

_“To the asshole!’’ Clary raised her glass with vodka and gulped it down at once. Simon chuckled and shook his head, following her example._

_When he had arrived at her house, she had claimed she needed alcohol. Luckily for them, Jocelyn and Luke were not home, so they could us their hidden stock of alcohol to go and get drunk. Deep down, Simon knew it was a bad idea to get drunk while his sleepy-and grumpy- boyfriend was waiting for him at home, so he decided to take one more and then head home, since he noticed Clary felt slightly better after he had arrived. He gulped down the next shot and then put his glass down._

_“I think I am gonna head home.’’ Simon said as he attempted to get up, the alcohol making his brain woozy. “You should sleep, we’ll talk about all of this tomorrow yeah?’’_

_Clary bit her lip. “You can sleep here. I mean, it’s already late and who knows what kind of people walk around at this time of the night?’’_

_Simon sighed. “Fine... I should... I should call Raphael.’’_

_Clary helped Simon up. “I’ll call him for you, how about you just rest, you drank a bit more then I did.’’_

_“I drank the same amount as you did.’’ Simon huffed, stumbling down the hall as his vision turned blurry. Clary helped him to bed and he had passed out even before he hit the bed._

_She bit her lip again and tugged his clothes off. All his clothes. She then grabbed his phone and unlocked it, being his best friend Clary knew his code, and send a text message to Raphael._

_**To: Raph** _

_**Hey, we had a little bit too much to drink, think you can come pick me up? I’m in Clary’s guest bedroom, up the stairs, second door to your right. There’s a key under the mat. Xxx** _

_She had send the text and then began tucking her own clothes off. Again, all her clothes. She then crawled next to Simon in bed and cuddled up to his chest, ruffling his hair and her own, making it seem like they had sex._

_Around a half an hour later, the door opened and she smiled, feigning to be asleep. What she didn’t expect was that she was dragged from bed by a very angry Magnus, who had apparently driven Raphael to her house._

.

And that let them to this moment, Magnus had begun screaming at Clary, causing her to stare at him with wide eyes while Raphael rushed over to a confused Simon. At first, Raphael had been about to burst into tears because he thought his Simon had cheated on him, but when he asked Simon about it, he said all he remembered was falling asleep. Anger rushed through his veins and he turned to Clary as well.

“You pretended to have sex with my boyfriend!?’’ Raphael shouted, causing Simon to frown at Clary. “What the _hell_  is wrong with you!?’’

“I had too!’’ Clary screeched. “He was mine _first!_  You stole him from me! Simon is supposed to be with me! He _loves_  me!’’

Magnus stared at her awestruck. “Do you even hear yourself, Clary!?’’ He roared. “What is the matter with you? This is not the Clary I know. I don’t know what happened to her but what you did was so wrong!’’

“I did what I had to do, Magnus!’’

“ _Listen_  to yourself! Why would you ruin the best thing that happened to your best friend, just because your jealous?! You have gone absolutely crazy!’’

“Simon loves me!’’

“Simon can speak for himself!’’ He growled, glaring at Clary. He got up from the bed but stumbled as the room swayed around him. Raphael wrapped an arm around his waist and glanced at him worriedly. Simon smiled appreciatively at his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “I-I- I used to love you, Clary. But you didn’t care, you were to caught up in getting Jace’s attention. I have moved on. I am happy. Why can’t you let me be happy?’’

“Because you’re supposed to be happy with me!’’ Clary stubbornly stomped her foot. “We belong together!’’

Simon shook his head. “There was a time I used to believe that, but now I realize that I belong with Raphael and no one else.’’

Raphael’s heart fluttered and he pressed a kiss to his boyfriends head. Simon lifted his head and smiled, rubbing his nose against his. “Let’s go home.’’ He whispered.

“Raph, think you can guide Simon to the car on your own?’’ Magnus asked him as Raphael helped him getting dressed. “I’m not done here yet.’  
  
Raphael nodded his head. “I’ll be fine. Thanks, Magnus.’’

Once Simon was fully dressed, Raphael picked him up bridal style and carried him down the stairs. Magnus turned back to Clary, a fire burning in his eyes.

“Stay away from them,’’ Magnus said, stepping closer to Clary and glaring down at her. “I swear to god, if I hear that you bugged them in even the slightest way, I’m coming for you. Leave Simon alone.’’

With that, he turned around and left Clary standing there, tears rolling down her face as she sobbed. Magnus climbed into his car and watched via the rearview mirror how Raphael stroked Simon’s hair, while the older man was fast asleep, his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Magnus smiled and started the ignition, pulling up and driving away. Raphael pressed another kiss to Simon’s head and wrapped his arms tightly around him, holding him tight and never wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go anon! I hope you enjoyed the fic!
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (I am currently NOT taking prompts! But you can still follow me on these social media's to be up to date on when you can send me prompts again!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
